First Encounter 2: Baby on Board
by FlIpsiMplicit
Summary: This time, Vash and Knives have to babysit! More explanation inside! ( i suck at summeries.. and since im in a real hurry right now..)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: hah! bs..  
  
a/n : thanks for the reviews on my first fic!! (Vash with the tampons) check it out sometime! xD .. anyways  
  
I hope this fic isnt bo0ring.. :( i mean it took me a loong time to write this fic.. --; i guess it's cause of T.V ,, my cousins,, and laziness hehe .. btw R&R!!  
  
Trigun: Baby on Board!  
  
The crew from the SEEDS ship see a metal box floating in space. Wondering what was inside, they take it in and try to open with. Once they have opened the box, inside there's a tube with a frozen life form in it. The crew defrosts the ice, and find out that the so called lifeform is actually a human baby.. Well Steve suggests that they should just kill it, but Rem refuses so she takes care of the baby.  
  
-----------  
  
"Vash! Knives!" shouted Rem as she entered the rec. room.  
  
Vash and Knives both ran up to her. "What is it?" they said in unison.  
  
"Vash, Knives, Joey needs my help to work on something outside the ship. Will you please take care of the baby while I'm gone?" Rem asked as she handed the baby to Knives. Knives looked down at the baby and made a face.  
  
"We would love take care of the baby for you Rem!" said Vash with glee.  
  
"Thank you..." said Rem as she kissed both of the on the cheek and left.  
  
"Well I guess we have to ... whatever.." mumbled Knives still staring at the baby. He walked to the apple tree and sat under it. He then realizes Vash was still by the door staring at it. "Vash are you coming!?" he shouted. He also realizes he has the baby in his arms. -filthy human.. - he thought  
  
-------------  
  
"I cant beleive she kissed me Knives.."  
  
"You idiot! she kissed both of us! That doesnt mean anything!"  
  
"But.. She kissed me first!"  
  
"Hussh! You'll wake the baby! .. btw she kissed me last..:-P"  
  
Vash opened his mouth but managed to say nothing.  
  
----------  
  
"Hey Knives Rem didnt name the baby yet.. Should we name the baby for her?" asked Vash looking down on the sleeping baby.  
  
"How about we call him disgusting? All humans ...nvm.."mumbled Knives.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing.."  
  
"I know! We can call him Mini - you " suggested Vash.  
  
"Mini-you?" said Knives giving Vash a strange look.  
  
"No I mean Mini-Knives! Like you! .. I mean he kind of looks like you.. except that his eyes are black.."  
  
"HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT NAMING THAT .. THING AFTER ME!" snarled Knives.  
  
"Btw.. How the hell did you kow his eyes were black?"  
  
"Oh yeah about that.. While you weren't looking I lifted his eyelids and saw part of his iris was black so I figured his eyes were black.. hehe" said Vash rubbing that back of his head. "Anyways what do YOU think we should call him?"  
  
"Hmm.. let's call him Monkey! I mean humans used to be moneys.. So we might as well call him Monkey! That shouldnt be offending. Plus I'm sure Rem wouldnt mind." suggested Knives.  
  
"You're right. Rem practically loves everything! I'm sure she would love that name."  
  
"Vash.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's moving.. Monkey that is.." whispered Knives.  
  
The baby opened its eyes and looked up at Knives. -What do you want you little weakling..- Knives thought.  
  
"I'm suprised Monkey's calm. Look how still he is!" said Vash rubbing a finger on Monkey's cheeks. "Hey Monkey.." he whispered. Suddenly the baby sneezed and out came ...stuff...  
  
"GROSS!" yelled Knives  
  
"Oh that's okay, we can always clean his nose with this!" said Vash holding out a tube like thing.  
  
"Vash what the hell are you doing with a tampon!? .. Didnt Rem tell .. I mean explain!?"  
  
"Oh yeah right.. hehe.." said Vash puting the tampon back in his pocket.  
  
"Vash.. was that in your pocket all this time!?"  
  
"Umm yeah.. You said tampons clean your mouth. But now that you reminded meeh.."(a/n: again on my other fic heherz)  
  
"Rem explained to us what tampons were remember?" suddenly Knives blushed at the thought. "But I still cant believe you sucked on a tampon." he chuckled.  
  
"So!? .. HAH! You had to clean my vommit! muahahaha"  
  
"Vash.. STFU! .. and by the way.. WHERE THE HEEELLL IS MONKEY!?"   
  
"Hey I wasnt the one that was holding him! -thank god cause i was going to ask if i can hold him before he disapeared.. then again he couldnt have gotten away..- "And how the hell did he get away from you?" o0  
  
"I dunno? .."  
  
"Right! Lets go find him!"  
  
-Vash has really gotten dumber lately.. i wonder if sucking on the tampon did anything to his brain..-  
  
-----MEANWHILE------  
  
Monkey crawled around the rec. room. He could hear somebody call out his name.(a/n:he knows his name is Monkey cause i said so! on with the fic!)  
  
"Monkey!" the voice shouted.  
  
Monkey tried to follow the voice but gets distracted when he sees a butterfly pass by. He raises his hands trying to touch the small creature but fails, and follows it anyway. Suddenly Monkey could see Vash coming towards him. He smiles and claps his hands, but frowns when Vash passes him still shouting his name.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I cant find him in .. In .. the secret garden..." Vash panted  
  
"I cant find him around -... Since when was there a secret garden?" o0  
  
Vash:o.o;  
  
"Okay.. so im guessing he's not in here anymore..(a/n: still there --;) you think he can open the doors!? .. Wait the door's open! How is that possib- ,, Vash!?"  
  
"OOOHHHH.. Yeah i thought Monkey left the rec. room so i decided to leave the door open in case he decides to come back... hehe"  
  
Knives slapped his forehead.. "Vash.. I've NEEEVEERRR had a dumb brother before.. even if you're the only dumb brother i have.."  
  
"Thanks Knives.. " Vash said cheerfully as Knives sweat dropped.   
  
"OKAY THATS IT!! hmm hey i have an idea! Humans like food right?"  
  
"Right! .." agreed Vash.  
  
"Well maybe we could put some food out in the open. We'll use this kind of plate that alarms when someone is eating from it. That's when we'll know Monkey's there.. But we cant let Monkey know we're there or he'll get suspicious.."  
  
"Is monkey that smart?"  
  
"No.. I jus felt like hiding cause i hate being out in the open sometimes.."  
  
"OOHH.. btw where do we get the food Knives?"  
  
"There's a storage somewhere around this ship.. I'm sure it's full of food."  
  
"THEN LETS GO!" said Vash trying to sound heroic.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"God this place stinks!!" said Knives covering his nose.  
  
"There's probably raw meat around here.."  
  
"Why would you think that?" asked Knives.  
  
"I dont know.. Raw meat stinks"  
  
"I see.. anyway all these boxes here should contain food."  
  
"Great lets open them!"   
  
"But there's a catch.."  
  
"A catch?"  
  
"You have to type in a password."  
  
"WTF!? .. so all these boxes are password protected? That's shady!!"  
  
"There should be an open box around here with the food."  
  
"Like that one over there?" said Vash pointing at an open box.  
  
Both Vash and Knives walked up to the open box and took out the food. Sadly it was dogfood.. (a/n:before departing someone accidently put dogfood in there instead "Human Food" dont ask why..)  
  
"EWW! IT SMELLS!" cried Vash  
  
Knives: O.O;  
  
"It seems to be.. DOG FOOD!"  
  
"Hey! Our names are on these cans.. Do you think Rem could be-"   
  
"NO NOT REM! .. But wait.. wasnt Steve suppose to .. Son of a bitch!!" Knives interupted.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"So how was this going to work again?" asked Vash opening the can of dog food.  
  
"Once Monkey touches this food, the plate will alarm.. "   
  
"Since when would you want your plate to alarm while eating? That seems disturbing.."  
  
"Humans are dumb.. thats why" mumbled Knives

Knives took the plate of dog food out and put it out in the open near the rec. room. "Now we wait.."  
  
---------------------------  
(a/n: psst.. I'm just going to speed this up..)  
  
"Knives! wake up!!" said Vash shaking his brother.  
  
"W-what.." said Knives almost half asleep.  
  
"The plate thing! It's ringing!"  
  
"Well, LETS GO!!"  
  
Both Knives and Vash ran to the place where they placed the food. "We got you now Mon- STEVE!??" they yelled quite suprised.  
  
Steve wiped his mouth. "What do you freaks want!?"   
  
"Steve that was suppose to be for--.."  
  
"Steve do you realize you're eating dog food!?" Knives interupted. Yet a little bit entertained.  
  
"A man's gotta have protein! .. wait this is .. WHY YOU!!" yelled Steve.  
  
"Lets make a run for it" whispered Vash. Knives nodded.  
  
"Soo .. If ... Steve is here... Rem"  
  
"Should be ... back here... too" said Knives finishing the sentence for Vash.  
  
They ran to the rec. room and found Rem cradling the baby in her arms.  
  
"REM WE CAN EXPLAIN!!" Both Vash and Knives screamed.  
  
"Explain what?" said Rem clueless. "I saw Alex sleeping on the apple tree and i figured you guys went looking for me. You guys did a great job taking care of Alex!"  
  
Both Vash and Knives laughed nervously. Then a thought came to them. "ALEX!?"  
  
"Yes.. I named the baby Alex to remind me of .. him.." said Rem happily  
  
"Guess we cant call him Monkey anymore" Vash whispered to Knives.  
  
"Call who Monkey?" asked Rem.  
  
"Oh nothing" Vash and Knives said in unison.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: OMG!! OMG!! I REALLY HOPE I DIDNT BORE YOU GUYS!! REALLY REALLY SOORYY! --; GIV ME SUM FEEDBACK! UNTIL THEN R&R!   
also I'm going to need more ideas .. Anyways when I saw the episode "Live through" it has turned me into a Vash/Meryl fan! anyways I'll see if i can write a fic about them .... Again .. soo soorry if this fic was boooring ! GOMEN!

My cat whiskers: heuy ecveeryb odxzy hyoppdecd yu liokdd igtf!!


	2. Author's Note

EEK!! you ppl are right!! this story needs work O.O; .. anyways i guess i was in a hurry to finish this.. o wellz i promise next time I'll focus on the story **MORE** when I'm writing a new one .. than .... T.V ... -.-;


End file.
